ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2018
23:54-15 IDK 23:54-16 "die" 23:54-17 XD 23:54-21 XD 23:54-38 SINCE SAKURA'S DESTINY ISNT WRITEN 23:54-41 SHE WRITES HER OWN 23:54-41 XD 23:54-47 XD 23:55-00 She is Merida from Brave XD 23:55-53 XD 23:56-29 but not as boyfriend-less 23:56-29 XD 23:57-27 XD 23:57-55 cuz their practically dating XD 23:58-04 not ACTUALLY tho 23:58-35 XD 23:59-34 Sakura:*laughs a bit* Yeah...and he's my cousin y'know! So...as much as I hate him, I cant let ya' do that 23:59-34 XD 23:59-47 FUN FACT Sakura is hiding her irish accent, se does it until season 4 23:59-54 XD 23:59-56 whene she reveals her accent 00:34-51 Yes 00:35-03 Ouch : ( 00:35-11 yeah... 00:35-38 which one do you think lloyd is XD 00:37-11 He thinks she is FREAKING PRETTY XD 00:37-15 YES 00:37-16 XD 00:38-08 XD 00:38-28 You know why she's self-concious? 00:38-35 No 00:38-54 do u wanna know? XD 00:39-12 Yea 00:39-59 When she went to darklys for a year, she was REALLY badly bullied bu Brad, and some of the other girls, all of which were close to Lloyd, but Lloyd didnt know 00:40-41 *by 00:40-44 Ouch : ( 00:41-09 Yeah... 00:43-49 Remember, Brad was one of Lloyd's closest friends at Darklys 00:43-58 SO V EWY BAD BRAD 00:43-58 XD 00:44-12 VEWY BAD BWAD 00:45-07 00:45-07 Sakura: Because they wouldn't let me tell you... 00:45-07 00:45-07 SHE WAS GIVEN FREAKIN' DEATH THREATS AT DARKLYS 00:45-16 BAD BWAD 00:45-39 BAAAAAAADD BWAD 00:45-42 XD 00:47-09 Fun Fact: Chloe went to Darkley's at one point in her childhood. 00:47-16 VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD BBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDD 00:47-16 00:47-16 WAIT WHAT!?!?!??! 00:47-16 XD 00:47-21 CHLOE AT DARKLYS?!?!? 00:48-28 Ooooh yes... After she had used her powers on someone at her old school, she was sent to Darkley's by her father to 'control her power better'. 00:48-53 BAD CHLOES DAD XD 00:48-57 XD 00:49-43 He thought it was a disciplining school, not one for training villains XD 00:50-03 WOW 00:50-03 XD 00:50-18 00:50-18 Sakura: Not sure Sensei Wu would approve of that...*jokingly* 00:50-18 00:50-18 She used Lloyds line against him XD 00:50-38 XD 00:50-39 and is it just me or is Lloyd OVERLY protective of Sak? 00:50-40 XD 00:50-43 Yes 00:50-44 I LOVE IT THO 00:50-45 XD 00:50-55 XD Me too 00:51-07 ITS ADOWABLE 00:51-14 XD 00:52-06 and one day Sak might just ask if he's protective over her...and from what I can tell he'll say UM? HECK YA 00:52-06 XD 00:52-16 XD 00:52-34 Chloe's time at Darkley's brought out her evil for the first time XD. She started using her powers on ABSOLUTELY ANYONE that would attempt to hurt her. That's where she first starting using the 'Flame in Hand' threat. 00:52-55 O_O yeeeeeeeeeeeeesh chloe eat a snickers XD 00:53-11 *burns it* 00:53-22 X 00:53-22 CF 00:53-26 xd 00:53-56 XD 00:54-19 I BLAME DARKLYS XD 00:54-40 I BLAME CHLOE'S DAD XD 00:54-55 xd 00:55-15 Sakura: It's not your fault Lloyd...it's Brads 00:55-15 00:55-15 Sakura cares too much XD 00:55-22 XD 00:56-40 Sakura:*shows Lloyd a scar on her neck from Brad using a knife on her* He did this.. 00:56-40 00:56-40 VEWY BAD BWAD 00:56-40 XD 00:56-56 Lloyd hates him now XD 00:57-38 I can tell XD 00:58-41 Heres an idea: Brad attacks Sakura and then Lloyd walks in on it and hugs Sakura protectively and yells STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!! to Brad 00:59-14 Okie 01:02-11 Done XD 01:02-11 01:02-56 Sakura:*hugs back* 01:02-56 01:02-56 Brad: Lloyd?! Y-YOUR a Ninja too?! I thought we were friends! 01:02-56 01:02-56 Brad still tryna' play inoocent 01:03-00 *innocent 01:03-00 XD 01:03-10 XD 01:03-20 Lloyd: After realising what you've done to her, NOT A CHANCE! 01:03-48 SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 01:03-48 XD 01:04-31 XD 01:04-58 NEEEEEXT 01:06-15 NOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTT 01:06-15 XD 01:08-59 nexxxxttttt 01:09-34 NEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXT 01:11-10 TTTTTTTTTXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN 01:11-11 XD 01:13-58 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-19 Hello NL! 01:14-27 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 01:15-05 Hello again 01:15-17 ;-; 01:15-20 he left 01:15-35 Okay then... 01:15-50 XD 01:15-50 01:16-10 XD 01:16-40 Brad:*quickly recovers and tries to stab Lloyd* 01:16-40 01:16-40 Sakura:*grabs Brads hand mid-air and takes the knife* Not a chance 01:16-40 01:16-40 YAAAASSSS 01:16-41 XD 01:18-03 SOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDDD 01:18-04 XD 01:18-59 XD 01:20-02 Brad: Oh? Does Lloyd have a Girlfriend 01:20-02 01:20-02 Sakura: I get enough of that from Jay*kicks Brad in the balls* 01:20-02 01:20-02 Yep 01:20-03 XD 01:21-11 XD 01:23-41 Brad: OW!!! She broke my wrist!!! 01:23-41 01:23-41 Sakura:*sees Brad's techer coming* We should go.. 01:23-41 01:23-41 GOOD IDEA XD 01:24-39 XD 01:26-01 You know what would be a REALLY funny idea? 01:26-11 If Lloyd kissed Sakura IN FRONT of Brad 01:26-12 XD 01:26-21 YESSSSSSSS XD 01:26-44 So we'll do it? XD 01:26-58 Done 01:27-13 its basically saying"Yeah, shes my girl, dont mess with her"XD 01:27-21 YUP XD 01:28-23 Sakura:*kisses back* 01:28-23 01:28-23 Brad: WHAT?!?!? 01:28-23 01:28-23 Considering Brad actually DOES like Sakura but he bullied her cuz Lloyd...this is the BEST XD 01:29-00 XD 01:29-55 Sakura:*goes with Lloyd* 01:29-55 01:29-55 Brad:*is TICKED!* 01:29-55 01:29-55 YAAAAAAASSSSSSS XD 01:31-55 Sakura:*also laughing* 01:31-55 01:31-55 Brad:*slaps Lloyd* SHE'S MINE!! 01:31-55 01:31-55 Sakura: What?!*slaps Brad* IN YOUR DREAMS! 01:31-55 01:31-55 XD 01:34-11 XD Lloyd 01:35-28 Lloyd should say SHES MY GIRL!!!!!...THAT'LL cause a blush fest XD 01:35-36 Brad:*growls and tackles Lloyd* 01:35-36 01:35-36 01:35-36 Sakura: *tries to pry Brad off of Lloyd* 01:35-37 XD 01:36-13 CUZ SOYD 01:36-14 XD 01:36-25 XD 01:37-03 Sakura:*blushes* 01:37-03 01:37-03 Brad: SO YOU ARE DATING!!!!!! 01:37-03 01:37-03 XD Brad tho 01:38-09 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:38-11 Yo 01:38-26 Y'all should check out the new article I just made 01:38-27 Hello there 01:38-32 Heya 01:38-32 specifically the gallery 01:39-31 Very nice 01:40-04 Thanks 01:41-53 You're welcome ; ) 01:43-38 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 01:43-39 ~ Zorcob.productions has joined the chat ~ 01:50-36 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:50-37 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 02:02-54 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-01 PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:03-02 XD 02:03-02 Heyyyyyy guys 02:03-34 ~ Sketch, Ninja of the Pen has joined the chat ~ 02:03-41 Hello Sketch! 02:03-45 HI PURPLE, HI SKETCH! 02:03-48 Hallo 02:04-35 Sketchy! *hugs* 02:04-43 XD 02:04-49 Oh and hi Garmy 02:05-01 do not hug me 02:05-14 it crumples my dimensional plane 02:05-19 XD 02:05-27 Hi Purple XD 02:05-34 So what do y'all think of the new logo that Tommy Andreason leaked 02:05-40 Your... What? 02:05-49 I think I haven't seen it. 02:06-02 I haven't seen it 02:06-06 The one with the yin yang dragon??? 02:06-06 I havent either 02:06-12 OH I HAVE 02:06-15 I LOVE IT 02:06-19 Sketchyou barely keep up with Ninjago anymore 02:06-21 I know right 02:06-28 Oh, that? 02:06-31 I saw it... 02:06-34 It has Jay and Nya's symbols on it 02:06-36 Interesting... 02:06-40 I LOVE IT 02:06-41 Yeah, it's nuce 02:06-42 JYA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:06-42 XD 02:06-44 *nice 02:06-55 I made a page on here explaining what I think it is 02:07-01 i also made custom ninja suits 02:09-50 This silence is killing me 02:10-22 So 02:10-28 /me puts on music* 02:10-31 What silence? 02:11-04 I am lurking while engaging in my favorite pastime 02:11-10 w o r l d b u i l d 02:11-14 XD 02:11-24 XD 02:12-20 Oh no, which world now? 02:14-14 If I ever let Sketch in on some of my "worlds" I hate to think what he would do with them 02:14-14 Just a world I assume 02:15-29 So there's a Shipping Wiki... Do I dare check it out to see if Ninjago ships are there? 02:15-45 YEEEEAAAASSSSSSSS 02:15-45 XD 02:15-47 SOYD 02:16-05 YES! XD 02:16-08 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 02:16-17 I was gonna look up the ones between canon characters XD 02:16-32 Seriously doubt any OCs will be there 02:16-34 Okey XD 02:16-51 DANGIT 02:16-52 XD 02:16-54 Speaking of OC's I made a new one Purple 02:17-00 AND A STORY FOR THEM XD 02:17-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:17-38 the Shipping Wii is the best information source for all things FedEx 02:17-40 which I HAVE THE SPOILERS TOO 02:17-41 XD 02:17-41 *Wiki 02:17-49 XD 02:18-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-20 Whoops 02:18-26 XD 02:18-26 XD It's okey 02:18-39 JAYA IS THERE HAHAHA 02:18-57 XD JAYA FOR THE WIN XD 02:18-58 YEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 02:18-59 XD 02:19-04 But not much is written about it 02:19-20 what about Soyd?? ;-; 02:19-20 : ( 02:19-21 XD 02:19-29 IMMA BOOKMARK THIS AND WORK ON IT LATER 02:19-35 OKIE XD 02:19-43 Okay then 02:20-44 Ronya > Jaya 02:20-56 JAYA 02:20-57 Nyadakhan > All 02:21-00 XD 02:21-01 RONYA EW 02:21-09 NYADAKHAN WHY?!?!?! 02:21-09 XD 02:21-33 Hey I'd ship Ronya before Conya 02:22-09 I need to make an alternate timeline where Ronya happens 02:22-42 conya? Cole x Nya? 02:22-49 Yes Astra 02:22-51 XD 02:23-02 And hahaha yes Sketch 02:23-21 All Nya ships in my opinionated order: 02:23-21 1-Nya x Jay 02:23-21 2 Nya x Cole 02:23-21 3 Nya x Ronin 02:23-21 4 Nya x Nadakhan 02:23-35 BUT ONE OF MY OC'S IS MARRIED TO RONIN XD 02:23-55 There's also Lloya 02:23-56 XD 02:24-09 LLOYD IS SAKURA'S 02:24-09 XD 02:24-27 But Saku's not canon 02:24-44 Therefore Lloya is an option 02:24-56 LLOYA ISNT CANON EITHER XD 02:25-02 AND THIS IS THE FANON WIKI 02:25-03 XD 02:25-24 Why we argue about this? Hmmm? 02:25-34 XD 02:25-51 Ronya and Nyadakhan aren't really canon either 02:25-51 make all the ships cano—wait no 02:25-59 XD 02:26-17 NO SKECTH BAD SKETCH 02:26-25 XDXDXD 02:26-41 Um, okay... 02:28-05 dID i MEntIOn I LOvE soYD??!!?!? 02:28-12 *facepalms* 02:28-20 XD 02:29-44 It will be interesting if I do decide to ship Ravenne with Lloyd... 02:30-07 Yes it would, but you'd start a war with Astra... 02:30-10 XD 02:30-12 YEAH YOU WOULD 02:30-47 /me prepares the balloon launcher* 02:30-51 Another reason I don't use canon characters in my stories 02:30-58 XD 02:31-00 Astra I ship my own OC with Zane yet I also love Pixane to death 02:31-09 I HATE PIXANE IN RP 02:31-16 *breaks pixane pic* 02:31-38 *facepalms* 02:32-48 Oh and you ship both Lane and Zace... What's wrong with Soyd and Lloyvenne? 02:32-55 I ALSO HATE LARUMI!!!!!! 02:33-04 *Breaks Larumi pic* 02:33-34 I ship Lane and Zace cause their WAAAAAY too simalier 02:33-35 XD 02:33-53 what are these names 02:34-08 purple, translate these to old person pls thx 02:34-16 Ships 02:34-20 Is what they are 02:34-22 Lin x Sane 02:34-23 *Zane 02:34-27 Grace x Zane 02:34-30 Sakura x Lloyd 02:34-33 Lane= Lin x Zane, Zace= Zane x Grace (another girl's OC) 02:34-43 Ravenne x Lloyd 02:03-43 Hello Sketch! 02:03-46 HI PURPLE, HI SKETCH! 02:03-50 Hallo 02:04-36 Sketchy! *hugs* 02:04-45 XD 02:04-51 Oh and hi Garmy 02:05-02 do not hug me 02:05-15 it crumples my dimensional plane 02:05-21 XD 02:05-28 Hi Purple XD 02:05-36 So what do y'all think of the new logo that Tommy Andreason leaked 02:05-42 Your... What? 02:05-50 I think I haven't seen it. 02:06-03 I haven't seen it 02:06-07 The one with the yin yang dragon??? 02:06-08 I havent either 02:06-13 OH I HAVE 02:06-16 I LOVE IT 02:06-20 Sketchyou barely keep up with Ninjago anymore 02:06-23 I know right 02:06-30 Oh, that? 02:06-33 I saw it... 02:06-35 It has Jay and Nya's symbols on it 02:06-38 Interesting... 02:06-41 I LOVE IT 02:06-42 Yeah, it's nuce 02:06-43 JYA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:06-44 XD 02:06-45 *nice 02:06-57 I made a page on here explaining what I think it is 02:07-03 i also made custom ninja suits 02:09-52 This silence is killing me 02:10-23 So 02:10-30 /me puts on music* 02:10-33 What silence? 02:11-05 I am lurking while engaging in my favorite pastime 02:11-12 w o r l d b u i l d 02:11-15 XD 02:11-25 XD 02:12-21 Oh no, which world now? 02:14-16 If I ever let Sketch in on some of my "worlds" I hate to think what he would do with them 02:14-16 Just a world I assume 02:15-31 So there's a Shipping Wiki... Do I dare check it out to see if Ninjago ships are there? 02:15-47 YEEEEAAAASSSSSSSS 02:15-47 XD 02:15-48 SOYD 02:16-07 YES! XD 02:16-09 ~ Zorcob.productions has left the chat ~ 02:16-19 I was gonna look up the ones between canon characters XD 02:16-34 Seriously doubt any OCs will be there 02:16-35 Okey XD 02:16-53 DANGIT 02:16-53 XD 02:16-55 Speaking of OC's I made a new one Purple 02:17-02 AND A STORY FOR THEM XD 02:17-22 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 02:17-39 the Shipping Wii is the best information source for all things FedEx 02:17-42 which I HAVE THE SPOILERS TOO 02:17-43 XD 02:17-43 *Wiki 02:17-50 XD 02:18-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-22 Whoops 02:18-27 XD 02:18-28 XD It's okey 02:18-40 JAYA IS THERE HAHAHA 02:18-58 XD JAYA FOR THE WIN XD 02:19-00 YEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 02:19-00 XD 02:19-06 But not much is written about it 02:19-21 what about Soyd?? ;-; 02:19-22 : ( 02:19-22 XD 02:19-30 IMMA BOOKMARK THIS AND WORK ON IT LATER 02:19-36 OKIE XD 02:19-45 Okay then 02:20-45 Ronya > Jaya 02:20-57 JAYA 02:20-59 Nyadakhan > All 02:21-02 XD 02:21-03 RONYA EW 02:21-11 NYADAKHAN WHY?!?!?! 02:21-11 XD 02:21-34 Hey I'd ship Ronya before Conya 02:22-11 I need to make an alternate timeline where Ronya happens 02:22-44 conya? Cole x Nya? 02:22-50 Yes Astra 02:22-53 XD 02:23-04 And hahaha yes Sketch 02:23-23 All Nya ships in my opinionated order: 02:23-23 1-Nya x Jay 02:23-23 2 Nya x Cole 02:23-23 3 Nya x Ronin 02:23-23 4 Nya x Nadakhan 02:23-36 BUT ONE OF MY OC'S IS MARRIED TO RONIN XD 02:23-56 There's also Lloya 02:23-57 XD 02:24-10 LLOYD IS SAKURA'S 02:24-10 XD 02:24-29 But Saku's not canon 02:24-46 Therefore Lloya is an option 02:24-57 LLOYA ISNT CANON EITHER XD 02:25-04 AND THIS IS THE FANON WIKI 02:25-04 XD 02:25-26 Why we argue about this? Hmmm? 02:25-35 XD 02:25-52 Ronya and Nyadakhan aren't really canon either 02:25-53 make all the ships cano—wait no 02:26-00 XD 02:26-18 NO SKECTH BAD SKETCH 02:26-27 XDXDXD 02:26-43 Um, okay... 02:28-07 dID i MEntIOn I LOvE soYD??!!?!? 02:28-14 *facepalms* 02:28-21 XD 02:29-45 It will be interesting if I do decide to ship Ravenne with Lloyd... 02:30-08 Yes it would, but you'd start a war with Astra... 02:30-11 XD 02:30-14 YEAH YOU WOULD 02:30-49 /me prepares the balloon launcher* 02:30-53 Another reason I don't use canon characters in my stories 02:30-59 XD 02:31-02 Astra I ship my own OC with Zane yet I also love Pixane to death 02:31-11 I HATE PIXANE IN RP 02:31-18 *breaks pixane pic* 02:31-39 *facepalms* 02:32-50 Oh and you ship both Lane and Zace... What's wrong with Soyd and Lloyvenne? 02:32-57 I ALSO HATE LARUMI!!!!!! 02:33-05 *Breaks Larumi pic* 02:33-36 I ship Lane and Zace cause their WAAAAAY too simalier 02:33-38 XD 02:33-55 what are these names 02:34-10 purple, translate these to old person pls thx 02:34-17 Ships 02:34-22 Is what they are 02:34-23 Lin x Sane 02:34-24 *Zane 02:34-28 Grace x Zane 02:34-32 Sakura x Lloyd 02:34-35 Lane= Lin x Zane, Zace= Zane x Grace (another girl's OC) 02:34-44 Ravenne x Lloyd 02:34-55 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:34-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-39 These ships are overwhelming me 02:35-44 Soyd= Sakura x Lloyd, Lloyvenne= Lloyd x Ravenne 02:36-06 I know, too many ships right? 02:36-12 XD YEP 02:36-17 Cole= Chloe x Cole 02:36-23 XD 02:36-32 Another reason to not ship Ravenne with Lloyd XD 02:36-53 Chlole, if you can pronounce it XD 02:36-59 Chole 02:37-06 CH-Ole 02:37-46 *facepalms* The ultimate confusing ship 02:38-22 XD 02:38-57 Wait how are Lane and Zace similar Astra 02:39-50 EXPLAIN THAT! 02:40-01 Their both with Zane for one thing, and Lin and Grace have simalier personalitys 02:40-31 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 02:40-43 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 02:40-54 (Well I'm not familiar with Grace so) 02:40-58 Neither 02:41-10 So Imma confused 02:41-15 https://ninjago-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Grace 02:41-38 I've read her article multiple times 02:41-41 Same 02:41-44 Oh 02:41-50 it doesn't tell me much about her pers 02:41-58 *personality 02:42-02 Never RPed with her before, so IDK 02:42-04 Shes pretty simalier to Lin 02:42-17 In gi color, sure XD 02:42-43 FOR THAT MATTER SO IS SAKURA PRE-FINAL BATTLE XD 02:44-10 But judging from the snippets of your rp I've seen in recent activity, Lin is a little more confident and independent (though that's not saying much XD) 02:44-29 yeah but besides for that XD 02:44-31 Okay... 02:44-36 DANG YOU KAI 02:44-37 XD 02:44-43 But give her the chance Lin WILL hold her own 02:44-50 Same with Grace 02:45-10 Still confused but okay 02:45-33 XD 02:46-49 BRB I gotta have lunch 02:47-04 Okie 02:47-14 Don't forget Lin has a bit of a dark past behind her 02:47-31 Bai then 02:47-34 Bai 02:47-35 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:47-49 so does Grace and Chloe...and Sakura...and Catori... 02:47-50 XD 02:47-58 EVERY OC DOES XD 02:48-19 Allie and Aaron don't 02:48-44 Keara doesn't really either, she turns bad later 02:48-56 Besides them XD 02:49-22 Tara's life is quite happy until she turns into a ghost 02:49-42 Tara?? 02:50-00 Tara Zhen 02:50-12 dark backstories best backstories 02:50-14 OOOHH XD 02:50-17 let the edge flow through you 02:50-23 Oh and Tasha doesn't have a dark backstory either 02:50-46 YES SKETCH 02:50-50 FEEL THE DARKNESS 02:50-50 XD 02:51-06 Dark pasts are cliche though 02:51-38 All of my OC's have dark pasts 02:52-06 Lin's isn't even that dark 02:52-37 What she did wasn't really wrong, but it wasn't really right either so she regrets it 02:52-40 Catori lost Ronin while she was pregnant, Sakura's family was sent to the cursed realm after turning her into a neko and killing a bunch of people, and all my OC's not from Ninjago have dark pasts too 02:52-53 And she's like me so she hides EVERYTHING 02:52-57 SAME 02:53-00 AND SAME WITH SAKURA 02:53-01 XD 02:53-27 /me cranks up the Linkin Park * 02:53-33 XD 02:53-45 Crawling in my skin... 02:53-46 I LOVE LINKIN PARK 02:54-37 Astra what if I told you someone thought a song I wrote sounded like one of his songs? XD 02:54-50 I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more awareBy becoming this all I want to do 02:54-50 Is be more like me and be less like you 02:54-50 02:54-58 SHOW MEEEEEEEE 02:54-58 XD 02:55-48 Okey gimme a sec I'll pm you a dA link 02:56-01 Okie 02:56-18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXYiU_JCYtU 02:56-18 Good song XD 02:59-59 I love Linkin Park 03:00-41 I've only ever heard "Crawling" 03:00-43 why am I not surprised 03:00-58 XD 03:01-16 Imma try to write a song... 03:01-18 IDK 03:02-02 I take lyric writing way too seriously for my own good 03:02-13 XD 03:02-57 I'm not even kidding 03:03-11 I'm trying to write a song inspired by Soyd(no surprise) 20:27-18 NL!!! 20:27-33 Sorry for accusing you 20:27-36 Its okay 20:27-45 ... 20:27-53 It was very rude. 20:28-02 I'm writing a message to Purple 20:28-06 Thank you MG 20:28-30 But he's an idiot for making a page about every one of his socks.... 20:28-31 i thought you invited him 20:28-48 NOBODY EVER WOULD 20:29-11 No, he`s harassing me and STRESSING ME OUT 20:30-04 Message sent 20:30-18 Good. 20:30-22 Thank you 20:30-37 Let's kill this S.O.B. 20:31-39 Who we talking bout? 20:31-42 Eh? 20:32-05 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:32-07 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:32-16 Ninja1000000000 20:32-23 That jerk eh? 20:32-28 Yeah 20:33-01 So.... 20:33-08 Did I have an OC for the fan character hangout? 20:33-31 he was STEALING MINE 20:33-37 or using her 20:33-44 without my permission 20:34-06 Ugh... 20:34-31 He a jerk 20:35-02 I WOULD USE STRONGER LANGUAGE THAN THAT .... 20:35-11 SAME 20:35-13 Chat log, remember? 20:35-16 XD 20:35-21 A male private? 20:35-32 I KNOW, THATS WHY IM NOTY USING IT XD 20:35-51 Eh, I don't really care.... 20:36-10 I feel like i'm the only one who sits down when using the tiolet 20:36-29 My profile pic reflects my confusion of this topic 20:36-35 XD 20:37-15 and oh Harumi's death 20:37-19 Who cares, Lloyd 20:37-20 of* 21:53-03 XD 21:53-44 Hewwwooo!!!! 21:54-34 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-44 back 21:55-09 Lol 21:55-12 Yay! XD 21:55-13 XD 21:55-38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GJFUXQcKxA <---------------I've been listening to this for like 10 minutes help me!!!! 21:55-38 XD 21:56-22 who's Jeane Barnes again? 21:56-38 IDK 21:56-51 My god NL I erased that guy from everything forever ago 21:57-03 Ahh 21:57-10 My memories of him are back 21:57-16 XD 21:57-23 Stop 21:57-28 Why do I think that Havana is the only half-decent modern song? 21:58-19 no clue 21:58-22 lol' 21:58-23 XD 21:58-31 hi mg 21:58-39 howya doin/ 21:59-00 i is a n00b heer 21:59-05 Fine 21:59-07 XD Lol 21:59-09 *hates modern music* Sorry, no offense. 21:59-26 the foold roks tho 21:59-37 Its okie 21:59-44 ninjango song be da bom 21:59-47 I like early/late 2000's... 21:59-55 ahhhh 22:00-11 i is gaining moor memorees 22:00-15 NOTHING PASSED 2015 FOR ME(except a few songs by P!ATD and Lauv...and Bulow) 22:00-15 XD 22:00-29 what about ninjango/ 22:00-45 I dont really listen to Ninjago songs... 22:00-54 gasp 22:00-56 I only like 1989 or older.....maybe a few exceptions, tho.... 22:01-05 how darr u/ 22:01-33 i luv dose sngs 22:01-40 The Fold doesn't count because basically it's a show band. 22:01-40 I listen to mostly Undertale remixes or Heavy Metal...OR ANYTHING EMO-ISH XD 22:01-52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYTLhXTPM4s <-------Good song 22:01-53 wow 22:01-53 XD 22:02-06 And I didn't really like the Fold... 22:02-13 I was listening to that exact same song! 22:02-18 OMG! 22:02-21 XD 22:02-21 OML! 22:02-25 Good for you. 22:02-31 Where is MG??? 22:02-46 MY MEMORIES ARE BACK! 22:02-57 YAY! 22:03-07 HoW ArE YoU!? 22:03-09 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:03-10 XD 22:03-32 LLOYD, USE PROPER GRAMMAR. 22:03-36 I iS nInJaLlOyD0( 22:03-45 STOP 22:03-46 XD 22:03-49 Lmao 22:03-53 XD 22:04-00 ROFL! 22:04-13 LMFAO 22:04-19 hAVe I mENTioned HoW mUCH I LOve SoYD?!??!?!?! XD 22:04-37 YeS 22:04-44 XD 22:05-09 NoW i CaN'T dO iT tHo because of your RP's 22:05-28 Too bad. 22:06-13 Just before the marriage proposal too 22:06-34 Ha! 22:07-08 ~ NinjaLloyd09 has left the chat ~ 22:07-55 XD 22:07-58 Frick, I have a headache. 22:08-09 Awww, try an asprin 22:09-31 I did, but it won't fit in the coin slot XD 22:09-38 Jk 22:09-46 XD 22:14-04 Is MG here? 22:14-11 YES 22:14-18 YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS 22:14-19 XD 22:14-19 22:14-38 TALK MORE, MG 22:15-11 Why am I the only one who keeps the chat active? 22:15-11 NO 22:15-21 I AM THE QUIET ONE! XD 22:15-40 XD 22:15-43 I talk 22:15-45 if you talk 22:15-47 YOU JUST SPOKE 22:15-49 MG 22:16-04 MG UR NOT THE QUIET ONE, HOERUMI IS 22:16-05 XD 22:16-05 XD 22:16-23 YASS HOERUMI 22:16-45 Well technically my profile pic is Misake so yeah 22:17-01 Misako or Mistaké? 22:17-10 Mistaké 22:17-18 MISAKO IS BETTTEEEERRRRR 22:17-19 XD 22:17-22 Sorry I can't do the e properly 22:17-30 iz okie 22:17-47 YASS, MISAKO IS DA BOMB DIGGITY 22:17-54 XD 22:18-02 XD 22:19-04 Lol 22:19-16 Misako= Cookie Lady 22:19-16 XD 22:19-46 Mistaké = Shapeshifter 22:20-07 Sakura= Also a Shapeshifter 22:20-18 YASS MY COOKIE LADY 22:20-26 Chloe = ALSO A SHAPESHIFTER XD 22:20-27 XD 22:20-44 Sakura: GODDESS OF SILVER JUST LIKE MERCEDES 22:20-46 Q = Ageshifter 22:20-47 Yeah... 22:20-52 Mercedes was a Goddess 22:20-53 XD 22:21-05 Amiko=Illusionist 22:21-28 Chloe = Master of Dark Magic like Kina and potentially Oni 22:21-45 Q =Mage 22:21-58 Sakura= Half-Dragon, Half-Oni(NOT RELATED TO LLOYD) 22:22-04 THAT WOULD BE GROSS 22:22-15 Q = Tea shop dude 22:22-28 XD 22:22-45 Q = Master of Magnetism and Old 22:22-58 Chloe = Partially Oni and former warlord 22:23-25 'Old' XD 22:23-28 XD 22:23-33 Corrupt! Sakura= Has almost killed an entire country before 22:23-50 O_O 22:24-01 Sakura: Try me 22:24-08 Q = Mysterious, yet sometimes funny, and a bad past .... 22:25-02 Sakura= Watched her family die at age 4... 22:25-41 Q = Has no family.....that he knows about.... 22:26-09 Yet. 22:26-22 YET XD 22:27-02 Corrupt! Sakura: Is Half-Oni and can turn into a (Better looking XD) Oni 22:27-06 If Amiko and Q had a kid, what would they be called? 22:27-36 IDK 22:28-04 Probably...Aiko or Emiko 22:28-08 if it was a girl 22:28-44 IF 22:29-36 Lloyd and Sakura's kid? 22:31-31 Sakura and Lloyds kid? They probably wouldnt have any...but if they did then probably Leila, Emi or Hinata 22:31-48 ALSO HARUMI IS JAPANESE MEANS CLEAR WEATHER?!?!?! WHY?!?!?! 22:31-56 Ugh 22:32-08 I CANT EVEN XD 22:32-37 XD 22:33-15 Misako means helpful. 22:33-25 That makes sense! 22:36-15 Quinton means fifth. 22:37-01 Ava means Little Bird... 22:37-07 Yet, I'm an only child. (At least I think I am, I don't really know) 22:37-13 Same 22:38-27 *is realizing I have cuts and scrapes all over my arms and legs* Frick. 22:38-54 Are you okay?! 22:39-25 I guess... 22:39-51 You sure?? 22:40-08 I'm fine. 22:40-16 Okay 22:41-09 I moved a lot of things, and broke a wood dresser with my feet and legs.... 22:41-26 It's fun breaking things. 22:41-30 0_0 22:42-31 I also got to smash it with a hammer. IT'S FUN! 22:43-24 O-O 22:44-45 It relieves stress. And I imagined it was my parents. 22:45-03 O_O 22:45-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:45-33 OoO....oookkkaaayyyy then 22:46-03 What? 22:46-25 Nvm XD 22:46-39 What? 22:47-49 Nvm 22:47-58 I also twisted a plastic dresser. I also imagined it was my parents. 22:48-30 XD 22:48-57 Until it broke. 22:49-04 xd 22:49-08 And I twisted more. 22:50-18 Lol 22:50-57 Hehe ....